Patients with systemic lupus erythematosus have a high incidence of arterial and venous thrombosis. Although this is often associated with antiphospholipid antibodies, there may be other risk factors which may predispose to thrombosis in SLE patients. Moderate elevations of plasma homocysteine levels are associated with thrombotic disease, which will be investigated in SLE.